shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugunzel
Eugunzel is the het ship between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from the Disney fandom. Canon Tangled Tangled Forever After The Tangled short is of Corona celebrating Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day. While the two stand before the bishop and going over their vows, Maximus and Pascal loss their wedding rings and go in search of them before anyone notices. When it came time for the exchange of the rings and even though Maximus and Pascal were able to find them in time, the state that the two were in, however, both left Rapunzel and Eugene shocked and confused while they placed the rings on each other in a "wondering that had happened to their friends" state. When the bishop declared husband and wife, and the newly married couple were able to sneak right out of it before they kissed each other. Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled: Before Ever After, and the rest of the Tangled TV series that the Television film serves as the beginning of it, takes place after the events of Tangled and long before the events that had let up to Tangled Forever After. Some time after Rapunzel began to live life in as a princess in the castle, while Eugene got his own room in the castle and had began to treat himself, the two go for a horseback-like race to the wall that surrounds Corona, while the royal guards follow close behind. When they get there, Rapunzel expresses how she feels about the beauty view they are seeing and cannot wait to see the world that lies beyond Corona's boarders, before the two link hands with each other. As while Rapunzel wishes to go on adventures so she could see much more of the world that she had spent eighteen years being isolated from within her tower, Eugene makes plans of settling down within the castle and purposing to Rapunzel. Just as the two were about to kiss on the wall, the Caption of the Guards calls them back down, so he and the guards with him could escort them back to the castle. The two later met up for a date at the docks, in a small boat that is just like the one that they used to watch the lanterns on the open water. Just as the two were about to kiss, again, Cassandra gets Rapunzel to come back to the castle with her, so she can get her ready for the dinner party. When Eugene finally got round to asking Rapunzel to marry him, however, Rapunzel wouldn't sure that she was ready for marriage and rushed out of the room without giving Eugene her answer. Tangled: The Series Season One Season Two/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Sometime after Rapunzel begins her journey of following the black rock with her friends, Eugene, Cassandra, Pascal, Lance, Hook Foot and Shorty, and were approaching the first big city on their journey, Eugene decides to try again in asking Rapunzel to marry him. Fanon The pairing has popularity due to it being canon in its movie. On AO3, it is the most written ship for both characters and the Tangled fandom. Due to the large number of crossover fanworks, it also appears in the top 10 ships for some other CGI movie franchises such as Brave, Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon. As part of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, the two are often featured in AU scenarios. One example of this is a Star Wars AU with Rapunzel and Eugene as Leia Organa and Han Solo, respectively, due to the similarities between Han and Eugene. Alternatively, it is common to edit Rapunzel and Eugene into couples from other fandoms, such as This and Tobias from Divergent. Fandom FAN FICTION : DEVIANTART : : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia * They are one of the many Disney couples to be seen in Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Tangled_Ending_in_KHIII.png Modern_Casual_Flynn_and_Rapunzel_by_disney-dreamings.png Rapunzel_and_Flynn_by_romancemedia.jpg Eugene_and_Rapunzel_by_archibaldart.jpg Variations :Cresswell refers to the ship for their counterparts in The Lunar Chronicles